


突然

by Iodilnaire



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 22:59:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8420470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iodilnaire/pseuds/Iodilnaire
Summary: Angrod在一次剑术比赛里击败了一个实力不错的对手，而后意外地发现这是一个姑娘。（Eldalote大量私设注意！）





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 欠莲子的梗…预计5章但是看起来我也不知道我填不填得完。这是一年前的点梗，虽然点的是Finrod×Amarie，而且我确实有一个梗叫做《有花》，但就是写不出来，所以就写Angrod×Eldalote了。
> 
> 看了第五遍《Like a Shadow of Shifting Silver》之后突然想写的……原脑洞是Nolofinwë×Anairë
> 
> Lofter上同步更新。

        他觉得对面的精灵有点紧张。  
        大约是因为急切又跃跃欲试的缘故，他的脚步显得有点仓促，每一个失误连接着下一个掩饰。Angaráto不能完全认为这是他心情的问题，毕竟在他挑战他之前他已经连续三个对手交战，疲惫是难免的。  
        而且Angaráto是在观赛的时候被他挑战的，当主裁判通知他挑战已经被接受的时候，他兴奋得差点把斗篷从身上拽下来。  
        比赛的终止由掀起对方的兜帽作为信号，目前为止最高记录的创建者应该是Nolofinwë，那天的比试从头到尾都没有人能碰到他的帽沿——而那个时候他还没有成年。他的长子Findecáno似乎想要打破他的记录，结果在第七个对手败下阵时不巧抽到了Angaráto 的签；等刚刚上阵的Angaráto在全盛状态下挑起他的兜帽时，Findecáno硬是和他对了个平手，所幸的是这一场小小的沮丧很快就被一瓶酒冲走了。

        未开刃的长剑交替着从刁钻的角度挑刺，在几个回合的交战下Angaráto不得不承认这个精灵确实有些份量。他的剑走得比一般的剑师还要精细，不浪费一丝一毫的力道，每一次攻击和防御都恰到好处。  
        尽管如此，相对于Finwë家的孩子还是差了一点。  
        Angaráto突然改变了出手的方向，对手因为惊愕明显地慢了一拍，最终还是在被剑尖逼到场缘的时候强行扭转了身子，险险地向一边错开。他转身的速度有些快，从他站稳的身形上可以看出似乎扭伤了脚踝；而后在Angaráto询问他是否需要暂停之前他突然重新提剑正面刺击上来。  
        Angaráto瞳孔微微一缩，急忙举起剑向他的颈侧刺去。  
        长剑贴着彼此的脖颈向前滑去，在对方的兜帽完全落下之前，Angaráto感到布料擦着自己的发丝向后滑落，头顶的重量逐渐消失。  
        对手的貌容随着阴影褪去逐渐清晰，Angaráto在发现自己的误判之后惊讶得忘记了呼吸。  
        少女用空闲的手向后撩开汗湿的长发，眼睛明亮得像暗夜深处的星辰。她平稳了一下紊乱的气息，笑着说道：“您赢了，殿下。”  
        而后她手中长剑一松，失去支持一般大笑着跌坐了下去。  



	2. Chapter 2

       下过雨后Laurelin 的光辉比任何一天都要强盛，空气里弥漫着牧草的清香。Eldalótë从后屋里出来，提着一桶被雨水彻底淋透的牛奶。她走得很慢，走过几步台阶后把奶桶重重地杵在地上，倚着它顺势坐了下来。  
        “维拉在上——”她咬了咬牙开始松开绑腿。为了工作方便她把它们系得过紧，淤青的脚踝又肿起了一圈。Tirion连续下了五天的雨，没日没夜地倾倒着Niena积攒的泪水，只有一个短暂的空隙里放了会儿晴。Eldalótë趁机去奶酪房里看了一眼，发现屋顶漏了水，半屋子的奶酪都长了霉，一起汤掉的还有才处理过的十几桶新鲜牛奶。  
        Eldalótë休息了一会儿重新系上绑腿，挣扎着站起来把牛奶拖到水槽边上倒了。桶重得有点出奇，她费了很大的劲才把它举到水槽边上。  
        “该死的扭伤——”她呻吟了一声，把空木桶扔回地上。  
        “那么你下一次就应该注意点。”Astarë从她身后跟了上来，哗啦一声倒掉了一桶牛奶，“偷偷跑去剑术比试就算了——”“嘘——”Eldalótë手忙脚乱地捂住了她的嘴巴，脸上泛起不自然的红晕，“我的好姐姐，小声一点……”  
        Astarë笑着拉开了她的手，低声重复道：“是啦，帮你保密。”  
        “至少不和Amil讲。”“至少不和Amil讲。”  
        她们异口同声地说道，相视而笑。  
        “不过你一会儿得陪我去集市，Eldo。”Astarë又补上一句，“我一个人可忙不过来，每次缺了你都跟缺了条胳膊一样。”“我怀疑你总是在轻松的日子才叫上我——”Eldalótë倚在水槽上，双臂环在胸前，“新计划？”  
       “‘雨后的原野长满了你爱吃的松茸’。”Astarë一字一顿，竭力模仿着父亲的调子，“Atar说的。他会帮我们拖住Amil。”“Amil？”Eldalótë在围裙上擦了擦手，两个人开始向来时的方向走去，“她又不会去哪里……”“帮我们物色可爱的小伙子。”Astarë摊了摊手，接着她的话说了下去。  
        “而你首当其冲。”Eldalótë补充道。  
        “正是如此。”Astarë向后伸了个懒腰。  
        “那我们什么时候出发？”Eldalótë进了后屋，又开始纠结自己的绑腿，“现在？”  
        “现在我最好去替你弄点消肿的药。”Astarë俯下身看了看她的脚踝，如此总结道。

        Tirion城中心集市的喧闹声似乎自从创建起便未曾停息过。它被建造在离Mindon Eldaliéva不远的地方，琴声和花香从每一个穿行其间的精灵的衣摆边滚过。戴着花环的少女在小桌上铺起蓝白色方格的桌布，把新鲜的果酱瓶堆了一层又一层；编织的手艺人用细线在指尖缠绕编结，点着熏香的炉子在脚边轻细地燃烧。  
        Astarë最终还是没有找到消肿的药，因此在和Eldalótë一起把奶酪摊上的东西布置之后，她就在集市角落的那家草药店过去了。  
      Eldalótë在长桌后坐了一会儿，没休息多久就来了第一位熟客。  
        Finca提着篮子从斜对面的铺子走过来，篮子里填满了花束和果酱。她看见了Eldalótë，有些夸张地瞪大眼睛，小步跑了上来。  
        “真不敢相信你会一个人在这里，Eldo——”她们隔着长桌亲吻彼此的脸颊，“Asta居然不在。”“她出去买点药膏，差不多就回来了。”Eldalótë笑道。  
        “药膏？”Finca疑惑地追问一句，“别告诉我是奶桶砸伤了Asta的脚。”“事实上需要药膏的人是我。”Eldalótë纠正道。有一位路过的夫人需要咸奶酪，她不得不先去用纸袋包一块，一边煞有介事地扭过头来和Finca开玩笑：“前几天的雨浇松了晒葡萄的架子，它们砸上了我的脚。”  
        “噢维拉——”Finca有些惋惜地摇了摇头，信以为真，“希望你没有事。”“当然没有。”Eldalótë调皮地看了她一眼，“不过，好东西我还是救了下来。”  
        Finca立刻明白了她所说的是什么：“塞满葡萄干的那种奶酪？”  
        “当然！”Eldalótë钻进桌布底下翻了一会儿，“那可是我的最爱——这份是留给你的。”  
        她大方地包了一大块塞进Finca的篮子里，Finca有些不好意思地推辞了一下，最终还是愉快地收下了。  
        “听你说起来前几天的雨给了你不少的麻烦。”Finca关切地问道，终于领域了她的玩笑，“不会是因为这个摔了一跤吧？”“啊，这倒不是什么大麻烦。”Eldalótë飞快地把散装的奶酪球用纸袋分别包装起来，“比起奶酪工坊漏水来说。”  
        “这一定费了你和Asta很大的力气去处理它。”Finca吃惊地瞪大了眼睛。  
        “事实上Atar正在考虑重新建一个奶酪工坊，”Eldalótë取了一袋奶酪球递给桌边的小女孩，“拿好了，亲爱的——只是找不到人帮助而已，为此Amil想马上给我和Asta找两个小伙子。”  
        “她只是终于找到借口罢了。”Astarë从药铺回来，手里拿着一瓶紫色的热乎乎的药膏，“刚刚熬好的，过一会儿再涂。”  
        Astarë从Eldalote那里接过了话题，开始和Finca聊天。Eldalote则开始专心地切起了奶酪，她的手平稳熟练，至于每一块软奶酪的切面都细致完美。直到一个温和的男声传入她的耳畔。  
        “用葡萄干塞满的奶酪还有吗？”  
        “当然有，但是你得告诉我你的口令。”Eldalote的视线还留在手里的奶酪上，眉角已经微微挑了起来。  
        闻言对方大笑起来，她有些不满地放下手里的细线，有些恼怒的表情还在脸上没有褪去，那张含笑的面孔已经在视线里明晰了。  
        一如——她僵在了那里。  
       “我以为这个就是口令。”Angarato耸了耸肩。他倚在帐篷的柱子上，金银双色的光辉落满了他的眉眼。他手里攥着一个苹果，有一缕金发从肩头顺着臂膀落在了上面。  
        她又盯着他看了一会儿，其间恼怒被惊讶冲散，剩下的是慌张和一点窘迫；但很快她那点窘迫也在一个瞬间消失不见了，取而代之的是礼貌和毫不拘谨。  
        “你的脚踝怎么样了？”最终还是Angarato首先开了口。  
        “还没完全好。”Eldalote把手在围裙上稍微蹭了一下，也学着他环抱着手臂倚在长桌上，“我以为您不会有逛集市的习惯，殿下。”  
        “但也没有牌子明确地写着‘芬威的子孙不得入内’，”他示意了她一下，伸出手来把苹果抛给了她，“Aikanaro刚刚买的，味道不错。”  
        “你又没有咬过它，怎么知道它味道好不好？”Eldalote伸手稳稳地接住了它，用手指微微揩了揩表面，毫不客气地咬了下去，“还可以——这算是补偿？”  
        Angarato侧着身子看她，手指摸着鼻尖，一副若有所思的样子。她用细白的牙齿咬着手里的果子，因为劳作面颊泛着红润的色泽。来自Vanyar一族的母亲给了她浅金色的长发，发卷肆意凌乱地落在她的颈窝和腰间，像落在溪水里的光斑；偶尔她会用那双调皮的蓝眼睛不经意地、迅速地望他一眼，嗓音湿润，唇角上扬。  
        她吃完了那个苹果，用拇指抹了抹唇角，而后转身去洗手。Angarato注意到她的身子微微有些摇晃，但还是极力地维持着轻盈。她洗过手回来，认真地用手绢擦了擦。  
        “看在这个苹果的份儿上。”Eldalote眨了眨眼睛，弯下腰去切了一块奶酪，用纸袋包了起来，“这算是一个回礼。”“你是在生气？”Angarato接住那个袋子的同时反手握住了她的手腕。  
        他这试探性的猜测来得有点突然，Eldalote愣了一刻，含含糊糊地吐了几个无意义的音节。见状他侧过脸来看她，手指轻轻地松开了。  
        “我想这更像一种惩罚。”她终于找到了一个合适的说法。  
        “和我说话？”Angarato忍不住笑了起来。  
        “这不公平——”她红着脸瞪了他一眼。  
        “别这样看着我——”他向后退了几步，“我想我不得不离开了——但是我准备了一份礼物给你。希望能在五天后的庆典上希望能见到你，你会来吗？”  
        “如果没有事情的话。”她回答道。  
        Angarato笑着转身消失在了街角。Astare见状扑了过来趴在她的肩上，附在她的耳边说道：“我会尽量让你没有事情的，亲爱的妹妹。”


	3. Chapter 3

        Eldalote沿着同一个喷泉池一圈一圈地踱步。Astare早就已经约好了舞伴，帮她把所有的订单都提前做完了，这会儿大约正在和不同的舞池里辗转。  
        庆典的长桌上摆满了蜂蜜蛋糕和不同的蜜瓜鲜果，用冰水镇过的石子被铺满了一条又一条的长桌，每一杯佳酿都被维持在那个恰到好处的温度上。  
        Eldalote穿了一条孔雀绿的裙子，荷叶裙摆一层一层在风中轻盈地摆动。她第一次穿一字领的礼裙，有点不太习惯，不时地用用手抹平领口，胸前那枚鲜蓝色的燕子吊坠也随着她的动作摇晃。  
        她忘记了请舞伴——或者说是刻意忘记的，因此眼下头一曲舞她没有办法参加。然而当别人真正来邀请她的时候，她也一点兴致都没有，这让她怀疑自己究竟是来干什么的。  
        “简直就是活受罪。”Eldalote叹了口气，干脆脱掉了鞋赤脚踩在草地上。  
        “你在说这次庆典？”一只手突然落在她的肩膀上。她被吓了一跳，不由自主地向前踉跄了几步，等站稳了回过头来才发现那是Angarato。  
        他眨了眨眼睛，满怀歉意地说道：“抱歉，我不知道你……这么敏感。”  
        Eldalote叉着腰站在那里，差点没忍住朝他扔一个白眼过去，最终还是记得应有的礼节，重重地呼吸了一次，转过身去收拾了一下表情，才回到她刚才站着的地方把鞋捡了起来。  
        “我只是，”她用两根手指把鞋带勾了起来，然后用另一只空闲的手把裙摆提起来一点让他好看见自己的双足，“觉得这双鞋不太合脚。”  
        当然这只是一个借口。  
        她的脚踝已经好得差不多了，肤质细腻白皙，看不出半分磨伤的痕迹。Angarato知道她正在尽力避免陪他走下舞池的尴尬，而她的眼神也告诉他她正在期待着他拆穿这个谎言。于是他提议道：“我可以替你向Artanis借双鞋。”  
        “好的——等等，什么？”她迅速赞成了这个提议，却很快意识到自己刚才恍神的一刻错过了什么。Angarato装作只听见了前半段话，趁机抓起她的手腕就往人群里钻。  
        Eldalote踉跄了一步，很快跟了上去，裙摆差点把她绊倒。没走几步她提着的鞋子就让Angarato礼貌地接了过来，因为紧张Eldalote不自觉地接受了这个殷勤。他们穿过沉醉在舞池里的一双双舞者，喷泉散开的水雾氤湿了他们的头发，七彩的烟火在广场的空地盘旋，眩晕的色彩让她有些出神，孩子欢笑的声音模糊了她的听觉。  
        她没有注意到自己在不知不觉中圈住了Angarato的手臂。  
         直到走到了王庭门口，立在两侧的几个侍卫整齐划一地向他们行礼时，Eldalote才被立正的响声惊醒。她迅速松开了他的手臂，有些迟疑地看着他。  
        “不习惯？”他给了她一个抚慰的微笑。  
        Eldalote点了点头，又摇了摇头。  
        他大笑起来，想去抓她的手腕，却被她轻轻的一个转身避开了。  
        “好吧。”他摊了摊手，“我们换一条路走——跟我来。”说完他转身朝殿侧走去了。  
        哦我的鞋——Eldalote不得不硬着头皮跟上去。那双鞋是她上次在集市街口买的，为了它们她不得不放弃了几个星期的聚会而在工坊里捏奶酪球。而现在它们因为她的一个小借口落到了走在她前面的那个诺多王子的手里，随着他的步伐摇曳着细碎的流苏。  
        他们走过了门前一排排高大的廊柱，沿着王庭的外围走了一些距离，身影藏进了树林的阴影里。  
        “这是哪里？”Eldalote终于找回了自己的声音。  
        “一个秘密。”Angarato头也不回地答道，为她掀开树枝，打开一段路，“小时候我常常跟着Findecano从这里偷偷溜出去玩。事实上这个秘密是Anaire夫人告诉我们的，她对王庭的规矩多少不太喜欢。”  
        “因为过于拘谨？”她问道。  
        Angarato回头朝她笑了一下，露出一排好看的牙齿：“是因为对孩子太过拘谨，她自己倒没有所谓。伯父也这样认为，但是他没有办法在王庭这种地方开先例，所以他让她带着Findo在这里悄悄地开了个小口子——我们到了。”  
        Eldalote拨开挡住视线的最后一抹绿叶，那面矮墙就这样出现在他们的视野里。墙的那头种了一棵枝叶浓密的树，把它伪装在影子里。  
        “翻过去？”她的眼里亮起了兴奋的情绪。  
        Angarato眨了眨眼，首先提着鞋单手翻了过去。Eldalote也随后提起裙角跟了上去，从墙头落下的那个瞬间不小心踩到了一个小石块，在失去平衡之前Angarato握住了她的腰。她轻巧地落在地上，他不动声色地松开了手。  
        “谢谢。”她感激地看了他一眼。  
        他们一前一后地在花园的小径上走了一会儿，绕了几个弯拐进一条走廊。Angarato带她走进了其中的一间休息室，她有些拘束地坐了下来。  
        “这里是我平时在会议暂停时用来休息的地方。”他取了两杯水，回过身一口气喝了下去，“我去Artanis的临时衣柜里帮你借双鞋。”  
        “我想……”她站起来阻止了他，“我可以就这样走回去了。”  
        Angarato站在门口愣了一下，随后笑道：“那么我去拿瓶酒回来——我父亲那里有一瓶私藏，我们可以偷偷拿过来尝一尝。”这次他没有等她继续说下去，而且径直出去了。  
        她打量了一下房间，最后选择了坐在那张矮榻上。他的休息室布置得简单明了，一个书柜，一张桌子上摆着笔和墨水瓶，矮榻的旁边有一张矮凳。矮凳的茶几上放着两只杯子，等她准备去看墙角的雕刻时，他正好拿着酒和杯子回来了。  
        “我这样无所顾忌地进来没有问题吗？”她接过了那杯酒，有些不安地问道。Angarato给自己也斟上一杯，一面观赏着酒液的颜色，一面无所谓地答道：“你是我的朋友，当然没有问题。”  
        可是你还不知道我的名字——她正准备开口，却被Angarato的动作打断了。  
        “对了，礼物。”他转身去柜子里翻了一会儿，抱出了一柄用绒布包裹的长剑。Eldalote犹豫了一会儿后接了过来：“这是……”  
        “你的剑。”他在她对面的矮凳上坐了下来，“你上次一个人慌慌张张跑掉了，把它落了下来——它很棒，说实话。”  
        “我父亲铸造的。”她自豪地笑道，一面解开了绒布。  
        “用奶酪？”Angarato取笑道。  
        “当然不是——”她一本正经地瞪了他一眼，“在成为奶酪师之前他是一个锻造师。”  
        那把剑薄并且纤细，韧度恰到好处。剑身的弧度冷清干脆，剑柄上没有多余的宝石，只有顺着掌纹蔓开的几条碎纹。当绒布完全落下时，Eldalote听见清晰的“叮”的一声，烛光在剑身映出明亮的光泽。  
        “你……你给它开了刃？”她结结巴巴地问道，声音里有些难以置信。  
        “没有完全开。”Angarato一边说着，一边晃动酒杯，“剑尖在对战的时候被我不小心削缺了一点，我只好给它开一点刃来解决那个小缺陷——如果你不喜欢，我可以再赔你一把。”  
        “我不相信我的力道会这么大。”她笑道。  
        “但是你的力道用得很好——你要知道一开始我还以为你是一位男性。”Angarato耸了耸肩，“直到最后。”“吃了一惊？”Eldalote满意地笑道。他毫不掩饰眼里的赞许：“确实。”  
        “我一直想替它开刃，”她转而用纤细的手指划过那一点锋刃，“但是会伤到人。”  
        Angarato有点出神地望着她，而她浑然不觉，冷光映在她澄蓝的眼底通透明亮。Eldalote翻动手腕试着几个简单的动作，轻盈敏捷，一如之前她与他对峙时那般精准。  
        他咽下一口酒，把杯子轻轻地磕在矮桌上：“爱也是。”  
        他这句话说的很轻，Eldalote没有听清楚，只隐约地听见了“爱”这个词。  
        “抱歉——你刚刚说了什么？”她有些疑惑地抬起头来看他。Angarato替她空了的酒杯斟满：“我说你这个样子很迷人。”  
        “噢，别跟我开玩笑。”她大方地接了过来，指腹擦过他的指尖，“就像一个正在恋爱中的人不好意思和别的少女说话一样。”  
        “我是认真的。”他大笑起来，“但确实，我可能陷入了恋爱。”  
        Eldalote调皮地看了他一眼，随后低下头去用绒布将剑重新包了起来，还是没有忍住打听：“那么她一定比我更加迷人，不是吗？”  
        “每一个少女都有她美好的地方。”Angarato笑着摇了摇头，“自信一点，Eldalote。”  
      她惊讶地抬起头看着他，说话的节奏有点迟疑：“我以为你还不知道我的名字。”  
        “你确实没有告诉我。”Angarato摊了摊手，“但是你的姐姐很可爱。我是指，Astare小姐，她和你一样健谈。”  
        “所以住进你心里的姑娘是我姐姐？”她故意瞪大了眼睛，这下Angarato实在分不清这是一个对失望的掩饰还是一个玩笑罢了。她的神情看起来太单纯天真，似乎并没有别的含义，于是他还是认真地回答了：“事实上是另外一个姑娘。”  
        她有些失望地叹了口气，又继续问了下去：“她很擅长艺术？”“这要看你对于艺术的界定范围。”Angarato坐正了身子，把椅子向前挪了挪，“例如说，酿酒或者骑猎，甚至于剑术——对于我而言都算是艺术。”  
        “那么我指的是纯粹的艺术。”Eldalote向后舒适地靠了靠，孔雀绿色的裙摆漾开一层湖泊的光影，“绘画，音乐之类的。”  
        “那我不太清楚。”他看起来有些不知所措，“也许她会一门乐器。但是我并不认为她适合这些。”  
        “听起来你们进展得不多。”她有些狡黠地笑道，“需要努力。”  
        “我还在努力。”他的声音有点干涩，突然转变了话题，“我的故事说完了，我们来说说关于你的事情吧。”“噢别——”Eldalote向后仰了仰头，金色的睫毛拢举起一束光线，“我太平淡了——你要知道。没有什么恋爱事迹。每天和奶牛聊天，看Amil给我和姐姐介绍一个又一个的小伙子，偶尔下了雨，还得为漏水的工坊发愁——啊对了，也正是因为这个原因，Amil不得不拼命地替我和Asta找另一半。”  
        “这有什么特殊意义吗？”他问道。  
        “当然有！”Eldalote迅速地从靠背上弹了起来，“如果Asta和我找到心仪的小伙子，工坊的建造可以省下一大笔钱。”  
        “那么你和Astare小姐决定了吗？”Angarato随口问了一句，从杯缝里扫过她一眼。  
        这一眼似乎有着莫名的意味，Eldalote一时没能领悟到它的含义，像是燃烧的火焰，从耳尖一直烧到了她的脸颊。随后她有些恼怒地站了起来，在Angarato反应过来之前扑了上去。  
        他大笑着反扭住了她的手，低声向她道歉。  
       “我才没有害羞呢！”Eldalote瞪了他一眼，“我只是喝醉了——”“是是是，喝醉了。”他笑得没接上气，闻到她耳后青草的香味，“我送你回去。”  
        她在他怀里挣了一下，轻巧地化开这个禁锢，而后坐在他的膝盖上又瞪了他一眼：“再好不过了。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>         一脸懵逼的我  
>         最后那里是在干什么我也不知道´_>`  大概只是为了引出下一章而已……这个时候的铁手已经开始单箭头了【但是Eldalote还没有注意到……她还只是把他当做玩闹的朋友看【


End file.
